Sabor da Paixão
by MissMayfair
Summary: UA Quando Sora Naegino decidiu fazer o teste para TopChef do HotelCassino KaleidoStar, não imaginou que as coisas pudessem dar tão errado...
1. O QUE ACONTECE EM VEGAS

**SABOR DA PAIXÃO**

**Título do Capítulo:** O QUE ACONTECE EM VEGAS...

**Capítulo: **1/?

**Par:** Sora/Leon

**Classificação: **PG-13 (mas pode mudar de acordo com os cptlos)

**Gênero: **Universo (muito) Alternativo, Amizade, Comédia romântica.

**Resumo: **Quando Sora acordou em uma cama que não era sua, soube que aquele dia marcaria sua vida. Mas não esperava que fosse tanto!

**Disclaimer: **Nada do que você reconhece me pertence.

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu sei que a idéia é bem clichê, mas são as receitas mais batidas que geralmente dão certo. E mais uma vez chamo atenção para o fato da fic se passar em um Universo Alternativo, se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

O KaleidoStar era simplesmente o Hotel-Cassino mais famoso do mundo. Por seus corredores e quartos, todos os anos, passavam desde os hospedes mais exigente e exclusivos a astros ganhadores de Oscares, senadores, presidentes e até mesmo, alguns príncipes europeus e sauditas. Qualquer um que estivesse em destaque e possuísse meios de pagar, não pensaria duas vezes antes de se hospedar no KS, mesmo que estivesse em Las Vegas apenas por um dia ou uma noite. O hotel também era famoso por seu empenho em proporcionar oportunidades para jovens recém-formados em busca do primeiro emprego, e graças a isso, uma vez ao ano recebia talentos do mundo todo, dispostos a fazer um teste em busca de uma vaga.

Sora mal podia se conter de tanta felicidade. Aquela era a primeira vez que viajava sozinha e também a primeira que saia de São Francisco, se tudo corresse bem, ficaria ali durante um ano como estagiária interna do restaurante mais concorrido, do hotel mais badalado de Las Vegas!

Aquilo era tão surreal que sentia como se estivesse em um filme, só esperava que fosse um filme onde todos eram bons e simpáticos com a heroína e não um aonde a pobre estagiária acaba sendo explorada por uma chefe maluca e metida. Sorriu ao se imaginar no papel de Anne Hathaway em O Diabo Veste Prada, mas assim que pôs os pés para fora do Aeroporto McCarran e sentiu o ar quente e empoeirado do deserto de Nevada, soube que estava no lugar certo, o sol dominava o céu azul e sem nuvens e parecia lhe dizer que tudo iria correr bem. Se deixou levar pelo entusiasmo e a excitação do momento enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as malas até a fileira de táxis parados na porta.

------

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, Sora se encontrava em uma ampla sala de espera, junto com outras cem pessoas. Não pode deixar de notar que era a única ali com malas e que graças a isso tinha ficado isolada em um canto de difícil acesso, a sala era perfeitamente quadrada e em cada parede havia uma porta, sendo que apenas aquela por onde eles tinham entrado permanecia aberta.

Dentro de alguns minutos um supervisor apareceria e os dividiria em três grandes grupos, de acordo com seus interesses profissionais e depois disso, eles passariam as próximas horas fazendo testes práticos. Pelos menos era isso o que ela esperava, normalmente não se sentiria tão confiante, mas havia separado a melhor receita do restaurante dos pais para apresentar, tinha certeza que agradaria quem quer que provasse e o mais importante, impressionaria a grande Layla Hamilton.

Layla era tão famosa quanto o restaurante e o Hotel em que trabalhava, com apenas 17 anos havia se tornado a Chef mais jovem do mundo e apenas um ano depois disso, quando criou sua grande especialidade, o prato "Fênix Dourado", conheceu o verdadeiro sucesso. Cinco anos já tinham se passado, mas nenhum outro restaurante ou Chef do mundo conseguira reproduzir a receita. E Sora estava ali para se tornar tão grande quanto ela.

Uma comoção mais a frente chamou sua atenção, as portas tinham sido abertas, mas não conseguia ver as pessoas que haviam entrado na sala, tinha certeza que a srta. Hamilton estava entre elas.

-Os candidatos ao programa de treinamento Top-Chef do KaleidoStage por favor, dirijam-se a porta à sua direita. – Um homem disse em alto e bom som.

Sora olhou desesperada para a multidão de cabeças que estavam entre ela e a porta indicada, agarrou as malas e tentou abrir caminho sem muito sucesso.

-Acho melhor você deixar as malas aqui, soube que se eles fecharem a porta e você não estiver lá dentro, não te deixam fazer o teste. – Uma garota ruiva segurou o braço dela e a puxou sem a menor cerimônia pelo resto do caminho.

As duas foram às últimas a entrarem na sala, mas conseguiram passar antes que a porta fosse fechada. Para surpresa de Sora, apenas outros dez candidatos estavam ali, separados em duplas, cada qual em uma bancada de cozinha profissional, com fogão e pia.

-Se a senhorita fizer o favor de se encaminhar para sua parceira, o teste vai poder começar...

Sora sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha ao olhar para o lado e ver que era com ela que falavam, e sentiu ainda mais quando notou quem tinha falado. Layla Hamilton.

Caminhou rapidamente para a única bancada onde havia uma pessoa só e no esforço de olhar para os pés quase derrubou sua parceria.

-Desculpe!

-Não foi nada, mas da próxima vez seria interessante olhara para frente. – A outra riu ao responder e Sora notou que era a garota que tinha lhe ajudado a entrar.

-Muito bem, agora que todos estão em seus lugares, vamos começar. – Todas as atenções se voltaram para a jovem mulher que falava na frente do grupo, pouco atrás dela haviam dois homens sentados, um era loiro e tão jovem e bonito quando ela, e o outro era mais alto, mas velho e bem moreno, esse observava os candidatos com interesse e seriedade através de seus óculos de lentes coloridas.

-Como devem ter notado, há duas sacolas à sua frente, dentro delas vocês irão encontrar ingredientes suficientes para fazer uma determinada receita. Notem também que dentro de cada sacola há uma coisa incomum, um ingrediente que normalmente não se usaria nessas receitas, o desafio de vocês é adiciona-lo e usa-lo com sabedoria. Os que conseguirem um bom resultado serão aceitos na turma de estagiários e terão aulas comigo e o Chef Kirian. – Layla sentou-se na cadeira vaga entre os dois homens depois que terminou de falar.

Todos imediatamente começaram a esvaziar suas sacolas, alguns não conseguiam conter exclamações de alegria ou decepção diante do que encontravam, mas ninguém reclamou, aparentemente ninguém tinha se surpreendido com o teste. Ninguém além de Sora, que continuava imóvel encostada em seu lado da bancada, olhando para frente, como se estivesse assistindo a um filme ou coisa assim.

-Aham... Acho melhor você começar a se mexer, não sabe o que tem aí, nem se a sua receita vai demorar ou não para ficar pronta. Sabe um dos pontos mais importantes da culinária profissional é a rapidez do Chef... – A garota ruiva falou enquanto separava os ingredientes da sua sacola e lançava olhares preocupados para Sora.

-Eu... Eu pensei que nós fossemos fazer uma receita própria...

-Foi assim no teste do ano passado, mas eles mudam a cada ano. – A outra respondeu, ainda mais preocupada, abriu a sacola de Sora e começou a separar os ingredientes para ela. – Olha, seu ingrediente surpresa é azeite.

Sora piscou algumas vezes antes que conseguisse fazer as palavras da garota terem sentido, olhou para sua parte da bancada e viu o que tinha recebido. Chocolate em pó, ovos, essência de baunilha, açúcar, farinha de trigo, um pacotinho de café instantâneo, leite e uma garrafinha de azeite puro. Voltou a olha para a garota confusa.

-Tem café também.

-É, mas várias receitas de bolos e tortas de chocolate levam café. Eu não conheço nenhuma que leve azeite e você? – A outra respondeu enquanto picava uma cebola com rapidez impressionante e botava uma frigideira para esquentar.

-Também não... – Respondeu desanimada.

-Então você vai fazer um bolo de chocolate com azeite e café. Será que eles nos deixam experimentar o resultado? Parece que vai ficar interessante, a propósito, meu nome é Mia Guillem, apertaria sua mão, mas no momento a minha está suja de cebola, isso pode atrapalhar a sua receita.

Mia falava e se mexia sem parar, era impressionante como conseguia fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Estava deixando Sora tonta apenas em olhar.

-O meu é Sora Naegino. – Falou quando finalmente resolveu se movimentar.

-Japonesa?

-Não, meus bisavós eram. Eu sou de São Francisco. – Tentou lembrar de alguma receita de bolo de chocolate que levasse café, mas não teve sucesso.

-Oh é mesmo? Estive em São Francisco no verão passado! Eu sou holandesa. – Mia já havia picado todos os vegetais que tinha retirado da sacola e agora fritava uma posta de salmão.

-Você fala quase sem sotaque... – Sora resolveu optar por uma receita de bolo de chocolate normal e incrementa-la com o café, procurou não pensar no azeite ainda. Esperava que desse mais sorte com aquele bolo do que com os que costumava fazer em casa. Por algum motivo todos solavam.

-Obrigada. – Mia conseguiu virar o peixe sem precisar toca-lo com a espátula e sorriu feliz.

Sora engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar tentando se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Não sentia mais como se estivesse em um filme, a não ser, é claro, que aquele fosse um filme de humor negro.

Algumas horas, depois cada bancada exibia dois pratos, uma entrada ou refeição principal e uma sobremesa. A bancada de Mia e Sora era a única que exibia apenas um prato, o peixe que a garota holandesa tinha preparado com maestria. As duas garotas estavam agachadas olhando preocupadas para a forma de bolo no forno.

-Sora é impossível que não esteja pronto, você tem certeza que não esqueceu de nada?

-Absoluta, eu usei tudo!

-Você não botou nada demais?

-O azeite.

-Você usou aonde?

-Na massa, na cobertura, em tudo.

-Certo... Não vão poder dizer que você não experimentou.

-Eu não vou passar Mia!

-Calma, calma, nós não sabemos como ficou...

-Mas o bolo não cresceu.

-Quem sabe você não criou um suflê sem querer?

-Mas suflês também não crescem?

-Guillem e Naegino! – Uma voz de mulher chamou.

As duas ficaram de pé em um salto, cada uma com o rosto mais vermelho e preocupado do que a outra. Layla Hamilton estava diante delas, o Chef Kirian parado ao seu lado esquerdo e o homem moreno no direito.

-Então? – Layla levantou a sobrancelha bem feita, questionando.

-Esse peixe é meu, mas a Sora me ajudou a fazer! – Foi a primeira coisa que Mia falou quando abriu a boca.

-Mia! Não srta. Hamilton, ela fez tudo sozinha e foi a primeira da turma a acabar a tarefa. – Sora corrigiu a amiga.

Os homens trocaram olhares significativos e cada um pegou um garfo, Yuri entregou o dele a Layla, nenhum deles fez qualquer comentário sobre o que elas tinham dito, de fato parecia que nem tinham escutado, provaram o peixe em silêncio. Enquanto isso, Mia lançava olhares nervosos de Sora para o forno e fazia sinais frenéticos com as mãos tentando fazer com que a amiga tirasse logo o "bolo-suflê" de lá. Pena que Sora não entendeu a tempo.

-Onde está a sua tarefa Naegino? – Layla perguntou friamente.

Todos os outros candidatos estavam olhando para a bancada delas, Layla e os outros dois jurados tinham passado apenas por outras duas duplas.

-É... Eu...

-O que você fez? – O Chef Kirian falou pela primeira vez.

-Um... "Bolo-Suflê"?- Respondeu incerta.

-Bolo-Suflê? Interessante, e ele ainda está no forno porque tem que ser servido bem quente? – O homem de óculos perguntou.

-É, é por isso mesmo! – Mia se adiantou em responder.

-Ela te ajudou a fazer o peixe e você a ajudou a fazer o "Bolo-suflê"? – Layla perguntou para Mia.

-Não! Não, eu fiz sozinha! Sozinha! – Sora falou mais alto do que desejava, na esperança de não estragar as chances da outra caso as coisas não tivessem ido bem com sua receita.

Desligou o fogo, colocou as luvas e abriu a porta do forno o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas assim que olhou para dentro da forma soube que não havia a menor possibilidade de ser aceita. A massa tinha diminuído e agora não passava de uma coisa seca e feia, recolhida ao final da forma. Respirou fundo sem se importar com o ar quente do fogão e levantou, mostrando sua obra prima para os que estavam esperando. Ninguém sorriu.

------

Quando Sora acordou na manhã seguinte notou duas coisas. A primeira foi uma fragrância deliciosa que a fazia lembrar de correr pelos pomares de laranjas e tangerinas da casa dos avós na Flórida, pimentas moídas e do cheiro das árvores depois de uma chuva de verão, um sorriso de contentamento estava espalhado por seu rosto quando notou a segunda coisa. Aquele sem dúvida não era o avião, muito menos o quarto onde dormira durante toda a sua vida. Arregalou os olhos assustada quando escutou um suspiro ao seu lado e sentiu o ar quente e ritmado da respiração da pessoa que estava deitada ao seu lado atingir seu pescoço, virou a cabeça o mínimo possível, apenas o bastante para espiar a pessoa, e o que viu fez com que ela se sentisse quente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Era possivelmente o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Se remexeu na cama e afastou as cobertas de si como se estivessem pegando fogo, mas logo respirou aliviada ao ver que estava totalmente vestida, inclusive de sapatos. Olhou de volta para o homem adormecido, o fato de estar vestida não mudava o de ter acordado na cama de um desconhecido, apenas fazia com que ela desejasse saber a boa razão que tinha levado-a até aquela cena.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto depois de checar mais uma vez que o desconhecido estava mesmo dormindo. Sua vontade era ir embora correndo, mas uma dor de cabeça insuportável, seguida de uma vontade sobre-humana de vomitar impedira-na de conseguir chegar em outro lugar que não fosse o banheiro. Para sua sorte ele estava à apenas uma porta de distância do quarto.

------

Quando Leon Oswald acordou naquela manhã notou duas coisas, primeiro que por algum motivo tinha dormido totalmente vestido e segundo, que tinha alguém passando muito mal em seu banheiro. Tomado pelo pânico de ter um invasor em seu apartamento, levantou-se imediatamente, ignorando a dor de cabeça causada pela ressaca e correu na direção do som.

------

Sora não conseguia pensar em nenhuma idéia lógica para o que tinha e estava acontecendo, na verdade, ela quase não conseguia pensar graças à cabeça que parecia preste a explodir. A única explicação que conseguia achar para aquilo a remetia ao fracasso vergonhoso no teste do KaleidoStar, provavelmente em algum momento entre sua expulsão da cozinha experimental até ali, tinha passado mal e aquele lindo estranho tinha salvado-a e oferecido sua casa para ela descansar até melhorar. Provavelmente teria continuado a exagerar aquele pensamento se o tal estranho não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para entrar trovejando no banheiro e olhar para ela como se nunca tivesse visto antes.

------

-Quem diabos é você e o que está fazendo aqui? – Leon gritou para a garota abraçada a seu vaso sanitário.

-Sora Naegino, e no momento estou... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase graças à onda de náusea que a dominou.

Leon ficou parado sem saber o que fazer diante da cena estava diante de uma garota que nunca tinha visto em toda sua vida, mas que evidentemente precisava de ajuda e que por um motivo desconhecido estava dentro do seu apartamento. Se fosse alguém cheio de amigos provavelmente pensaria que estava no meio de alguma pegadinha, mas como não era, a possibilidade nem passou pela sua cabeça. Saiu do banheiro sem dizer nada e foi até a cozinha, quando voltou tinha um copo d'água na mão e um pacotinho de sal-de-fruta na outra. É lógico que queria explicações, mas preferia que a garota estivesse viva quando chamasse a polícia para prende-la por invasão.

* * *

**Notas e mais notas:**

* * *

Fiquei muito em dúvida de como começar essa fic. A cena inicial era para ser a Sora acordando e então o desenrolar que vocês vão ver no segundo cptlo, mas depois que escrevi achei que as pessoas iriam se confundir com esse "Mundo Diferente". Então resolvi mudar as coisas e adicionei uma pequena "apresentação" desse universo onde eles estão. Eu sei que sou doida, que adoro mudar tudo, mas só quem já escreveu uma fic Universo Alternativo pode entender como é legal dar uma nova leitura para aquilo que já conhecemos.

Eu sei que as coisas não ficaram muito claras nesse, mas vou tentar explicar tudo nos próximos.

Beijos.

**P.S: **Não se preocupem, todos os personagens vão aparecer, até o Jonathan vai kkkkkkkkkkkkk


	2. FICA EM VEGAS

**Título do Capítulo:** FICA EM VEGAS...

**Capítulo:**2/?

**Par:** Sora/Leon

**Classificação:**PG-13 (mas pode mudar de acordo com os cptlos)

**Gênero:**Universo (muito) Alternativo, Amizade, Comédia romântica.

**Resumo:**E justo quando Sora achava que as coisas não podiam ficar piores... Elas ficam.

**Disclaimer:**Nada do que você reconhece me pertence.

* * *

-Espera, vamos ver se entendi... Eu nunca te vi em toda minha vida, você não faz idéia de quem eu seja e por um motivo que nós dois ignoramos, acabamos na mesma cama e completamente vestidos. – Leon resumiu a estranha situação enquanto separava as coisas necessárias para fazer um café forte e espantar o sono e a ressaca.

-Isso. – Foi o murmúrio que recebeu em resposta.

Era inevitável se sentir mal pela garota. Não que ele fosse acostumado a acordar cada dia com uma mulher diferente em sua cama, muito pelo contrário, uma vez que nas últimas semanas tinha estado regularmente com apenas uma. Mas a questão era que se as coisas pareciam ruins para ele, com toda certeza eram bem piores para ela que tinha acordado na casa e na cama de um estranho, sem fazer idéia de como tinha ido parar ali e claramente passando pela dolorosa experiência da primeira ressaca.

Escutou o som inconfundível de uma coisa batendo na mesa, não precisou olhar para trás para saber que era a cabeça dela, parecia achar que bater a cabeça até perder a consciência iria ajuda-la de alguma forma. Não podia recrimina-la por se sentir desesperada, ainda mais porque debaixo de seu exterior calmo e frio ele estava sentindo o mesmo impulso.

-Você acha que fomos drogados? Essas coisas acontecem sabe? Eu já vi nos filmes e nos jornais, eles tem um nome pra esse tipo de coisa... – Sora franziu a testa tentando fazer o cérebro dormente voltar a funcionar.

-Boa noite Cinderela? – Ele perguntou enquanto botava uma chaleira com água para ferver.

-É esse aí mesmo. – Ela ficou feliz com a constatação de que por mais que sua capacidade comunicativa estivesse lenta, ainda conseguia se fazer entender.

-Não.- Leon nem se incomodou em olhar para ela quando passou ao lado da mesa, indo em direção da geladeira.

-Não?- Sora acompanhou o movimento do homem, movendo-se o mais rápido que seu corpo e cabeça latejante permitiram. A decepção era evidente em sua voz.

-Não é assim que aplicam esse golpe e nós não fomos drogados. – Ele respondeu com firmeza e segurança. Colocou uma caixa de leite gelado, uma vasilha de biscoitos e dois potinhos de patê e geléia em cima da mesa, depois voltou ao fogão e pegou a chaleira para derramar a água quente no coador de pano que estava sobre um bule, em poucos segundos o cheiro de café quente encheu a cozinha.

------

Sora sentiu o estômago roncar e revirar com o aroma, nunca tinha estado tão miserável. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha fome, também sentia uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar só em pensar em ingerir alguma coisa, líquida ou sólida. Estava definitivamente desesperada e se não tivesse certeza de que iria acabar caindo desmaiada se tentasse, já teria corrido daquele lugar há muito tempo.

-E eu posso saber como você tem tanta certeza disso? Pensei que tivesse dito que também não lembrava de nada! – A irritação fez com que falasse mais alto do que pretendia e a única reação que recebeu foi a de seu próprio corpo através de uma fisgada particularmente dolorosa na cabeça.

Apertou as têmporas imediatamente, tentando conter a dor. Aquilo não era normal, não podia ser. Talvez tivesse desenvolvido alguma doença grave e letal devido a grande exposição às luzes de néon que estavam em todos os cantos daquela cidade. Ou talvez tivesse sofrido lavagem cerebral! Olhou desconfiada e acusadora pro homem alto que continuava calado e de costas para ela, não era possível que uma pessoa inocente conseguisse se sentir tão calma diante de uma situação daquelas, com toda certeza ele devia ter alguma culpa naquilo.

-Você está com a garganta seca, um gosto amargo na boca, dor de cabeça forte, náusea, olhos vermelhos e sentiu vontade de arrancar minha cabeça quando eu acendi as luzes?- Ele perguntou quando finalmente virou-se com o bule de café e duas grandes xícaras nas mãos.

-Estou.- Ela continuava a olha-lo com desconfiança.

-Então o seu problema é o mesmo que o meu... Ressaca. – Botou uma das xícaras na frente dela e encheu de café quase até a borda, depois fez o mesmo com a sua e sentou-se na única cadeira vaga.

-Ressaca? Perdeu a cabeça? Eu não bebo.- Ela respondeu ofendida com a possibilidade.

-Parece que quem perdeu a cabeça foi você... Ontem.- Leon respondeu ácido. Até aquele momento tinha sido um bom anfitrião, mas já estava cansado daquela palhaçada e precisava de tempo para se arrumar e apagar todos os traços da visita daquela estranha antes que sua namorada chegasse de noite.

-Olha, não sei quanto a você, mas não estou achando a menor graça dessa situação! – Sora agarrou a xícara e bebeu o líquido quente sem nem mesmo se importar em botar açúcar.

Os olhos de Leon foram imediatamente atraídos para um ponto estranho naquela cena. Mais precisamente, para a mão esquerda da garota sentada a sua frente. Impossibilitado de fazer qualquer comentário, graças ao choque, bateu a xícara em cima da mesa com tanta força que despejou metade do café na madeira e por pouco não molhou sua 'visita'. Contou mentalmente até dez, tentado afastar aquela idéia da cabeça, mas quando notou que estava rodando o anel em seu próprio dedo anular esquerdo começou a rir de desespero. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ele, não podia!

-Hey, cuidado aí, a mesa é sua, mas o braço é meu! – A garota olhou o estranho que ria beirando a histeria, literalmente arrancar um anel da mão esquerda e ler alguma coisa que estava inscrita na parte de dentro dele. - Qual é a graça? – Perguntou irritada.

Teve que esperar ainda alguns segundos para que o homem parasse de rir e falar sozinho em francês antes que se dignasse a responde-la.

-O seu nome é... Sora?

Ela respirou fundo e respondeu que sim com a cabeça, podia sentir que não iria gostar de onde aquela pergunta iria dar.

-Como você descobriu?

-Você pode fazer um favor pra mim Sora? Está vendo esse anel na sua mão esquerda? Você pode tira-lo e ler em voz alta o que está escrito dentro dele?– Ele não respondeu a pergunta dela.

Sora comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina e olhou para o dedo que ele tinha indicado desejando não encontrar nada ali, mas para sua infelicidade havia mesmo um anel. Um anel que não estava ali no dia anterior, como era possível que ela não tivesse notado aquilo antes? Retirou o anel e depois de tomar mais um pouco de ar, leu as letras bem desenhadas.

-Leon?

-Muito prazer.

-Oh meu Deus, OH MEU DEUS! Você está brincando comigo?- Sora levantou e se afastou da mesa o mais rápido que pode.

-Estou tão confuso quanto você.

-Mas... Mas o que isso significa? – Ela sabia muito bem o que significava, só não queria ser a primeira a falar em voz alta.

-Aparentemente... Estamos... Casados. – Leon podia jurar que tinha levado quase cinco minutos para completar a frase.

E naquele momento Sora disse um palavrão pela primeira vez.

------

Leon nunca tinha se arrumado tão rápido em toda vida. Era difícil acreditar que menos de uma hora antes ele estava no auge de uma terrível ressaca. E naquele momento se encontrava no banheiro de sua suíte, molhando o rosto na água fria da torneira para tentar parecer mais apresentável. Não podia crer no que estava acontecendo, era bizarro demais, fantasioso demais, e definitivamente, a última coisa pelo que queria passar.

Tinha saído mais cedo do trabalho no dia anterior, ficara irritado por ter desperdiçado tempo e talento em um pedido que tinha sido anotado por engano, terminara discutindo com metade da equipe e os garçons. Carlos foi chamado para conter os funcionários e acabou pedindo que ele tirasse o dia de folga, bem longe da cozinha. Sabia muito bem que Yuri Kirian tinha sido requisitado para substitui-lo e podia imaginar o sorriso de satisfação do outro ao faze-lo.

Sempre fora forte com bebida, havia nascido e crescido em uma vinícola no sul da França, sabia identificar a safra de qualquer vinho ou champanhe apenas com o paladar e conseguia dizer se um vinho era de qualidade usando o olfato. Por isso, não conseguia entender como não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido depois que deixou o restaurante, era evidente que tinha ido beber ou não estaria de ressaca, mas o que o atormentava era como... Como tinha se metido naquela confusão?

Se alguém descobrisse aquilo seu futuro estava perdido.

------

Sora nunca se sentira tão tensa e perdida, não conseguia compreender como sua viagem dos sonhos tinha se tornado aquele pesadelo. Depois de rodar o sofá pela sexta vez e ver a sala girar lentamente sozinha, soube que era hora de parar. Caminhou até onde estavam suas malas e se sentou em uma delas, o sentimento de derrota tomava conta de seu corpo rapidamente.

Sua única esperança era que conseguissem anular aquela loucura, então poderia pegar suas coisas e dar adeus àquela cidade para sempre. Escutou a porta do quarto principal se abrindo, e segundos depois Leon estava novamente à sua frente. Ele parecia mais calmo, mas de forma alguma menos intimidador. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, ele desenrolou uma coisa que estava segurando, um longo vestido branco, simples, mas claramente um vestido de noiva. A garota podia jurar que tinha sentido a sala girar novamente.

-Isso aí é o ... o ... – Não conseguia terminar a frase.

-Parece que sim.

Sora teve que respirar fundo para conter as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos, não queria chorar na frente daquele estranho. Em uma demonstração de força maior do que sentia, levantou do lugar onde estava acomodada, pegou as malas e caminhou até ele sem cambalear nenhuma vez. Só queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

------

-Por que estamos indo pro KaleidoStar? – Era a primeira vez que ela falava desde que tinham entrado no carro.

-Porque eu trabalho lá, e o único bar que freqüento também fica no hotel. – Leon respondeu sem desviar o olhar da rua.

-Tem certeza? – A voz dela soou um pouco desesperada demais.

-Qual é o seu problema com o KaleidoStar? – Ele perguntou, dessa vez olhando brevemente para ela.

-Nenhum. – Sora respondeu rapidamente.

-Você era hospede lá? – Aquele comportamento dela era decididamente suspeito. – Foi expulsa porque não tinha dinheiro para pagar a conta?

-Não! – Ela respondeu ultrajada.

-Não acha melhor me contar? Porque quando nós chegarmos lá, se alguém lembrar de você, eu vou ficar sabendo da história toda, você querendo ou não... – Por algum motivo, o jeito que ele falou lembrou mais uma ameaça do que outra coisa.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram a isso, mas à medida que o carro se aproximava mais e mais do hotel, Sora não viu outra alternativa a não ser contar sua desventura. Falou o mais rápido que pode, na esperança de diminuir a vergonha, mas não conseguiu ser rápida o bastante, antes mesmo que conseguisse terminar a história, Leon estava rindo a suas custas. Ela sentiu o rosto ficar quente e vermelho de raiva e constrangimento, com toda certeza devia estar fora de si na noite anterior, porque nunca, em sã consciência, chegaria perto de um sujeito tão presunçoso e insensível! Interrompeu o relato e fechou a cara, não estava ali para servir de piada.

-Então... Você acordou um dia e decidiu que seria a melhor Chef do mundo? – Ele perguntou entre as risadas. Tinha achado a história tão deprimente e absurda que não via outra opção a não ser rir. Agora tinha certeza de que se alguém descobrisse que havia se casado com uma perdedora estaria com o futuro perdido. Era triste demais para ser verdade.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto e ficou olhando os prédios do lado de fora. A dor de cabeça tinha voltado e parecia piorar cada vez que olhava para a silhueta imponente do KaleidoStar. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou quando Leon parou de rir e um silêncio incomodo voltou a dominar o ambiente.

-Olha Sora... Eu... Eu pensei melhor e acho que nós não vamos entrar no hotel. – Ele resolveu parar de rir quando notou o comportamento magoado dela, já tinha problemas demais naquele momento e não queria acrescentar uma garota chorando a eles. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu pedir desculpas.

-E o que vamos fazer então?- Sora perguntou, notando que o carro continuava no mesmo caminho.

-Vamos até o estacionamento, e de lá faremos o percurso das capelas mais próximas. Tenho certeza que não nos afastamos muito do hotel e...

-Mas e o vestido?

-O que tem ele?

-Eu não trouxe aquilo, quer dizer... Eu não ando por aí com um vestido de noiva!

-Nós devemos ter comprado ele em algum lugar antes...

-É...

-Então as coisas ficam mais fáceis, vamos procurar uma capela com loja ou uma loja com um vestido igual na vitrine, podemos perguntar a vendedora se ela lembra de nós e se comentamos para onde iríamos depois.

------

Para a surpresa dos dois, logo encontraram a loja, mas infelizmente a vendedora não pode ajudar, porque não era ela que trabalhava no turno da noite. Penalizada com a cara de decepção do jovem casal, a mulher fez uma lista das capelas mais próximas e desejou boa sorte, mesmo sem ter idéia do que eles queriam.

Seis capelas e muitos momentos embaraçosos depois, Leon parou o carro no fim da fila para entrar no estacionamento lotado da última da lista. Nunca tinha passado por tanta humilhação em sua vida. Se na manhã do dia anterior alguém lhe dissesse que ele passaria o dia seguinte procurando a capela aonde tinha se casado, ele provavelmente teria rido da pessoa ou expulsado de sua cozinha, dependendo de quem fosse. Mas como ele poderia imaginar que algum dia estaria mesmo naquela situação digna de um episódio de "Além da Imaginação"? O carro avançava lentamente, e cada vez que a fila parava os motoristas pareciam ensaiar para uma sinfonia de buzinas, não conseguia entender porque aquele lugar estava tão cheio, era impossível que todos estivessem ali para casar!

-Nossa, as outras capelas estavam tão vazias, por que será que essa está tão concorrida? Será que é a capela do Elvis? – Sora comentou enquanto espiava pela janela.

-Eu nunca me casaria vestido de Elvis...- Leon respondeu lentamente.

-Eu aposto que ontem mesmo você estava pensando que nunca se casaria!

-Nem se eu batesse a cabeça e perdesse a memória me casaria vestido de Elvis!

-Você disse a mesma coisa sobre a capela de Veneza.

-E eu estava certo, porque não foi lá onde casamos foi?

-Não, mas nós ainda não sabíamos disso quando entramos lá e... Elvis!- Sora gritou quando passaram ao lado de um Cadillac cor-de-rosa conversível dirigido por um cover de Elvis que estava estacionando na frente de uma construção que lembrava um túnel.

Leon ficou tão chocado diante da visão que quase bateu no carro que estava na sua frente.

------

Sora se remexeu incomodada e espiou as pessoas passando do lado de fora. Sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao notar que nenhum casal resistia a tentação de olhar na direção do carro que estava parado há mais de dez minutos com portas e janelas fechadas, tocando uma música que devia ser o equivalente francês a marcha fúnebre com letras, sem que os dois ocupantes saíssem ou se falassem.

Finalmente reuniu forças de desviar os olhos dos rostos sorridentes do estacionamento e virou a cabeça na direção do homem sentado ao seu lado.

-Hum... Leon, você está... Bem?

Já havia feito aquela pergunta outras quatro vezes e a resposta era sempre a mesma, um silêncio sem fim. O homem tinha se fechado em um tipo de casulo protetor depois de ter visto os covers de Elvis. Sora não conseguia entender o porque de todo aquele drama, seus pais eram grandes fãs do Rei e ela tinha crescido sob o som das músicas dele. E depois, o fato de estarem ali não queria dizer que nada, eles nem tinham certeza de que aquela era a capela certa e mesmo se fosse, aquilo também não queria dizer que eles tinham feito um casamento temático. Ela se inclinou na direção dele e esticou o braço para estalar os dedos na altura de seus olhos.

-Vamos lá Leon, você está se deixando levar por um sentimento derrotista.

Resolveu apela para um pouco de psicologia, mas depois de mais cinco minutos de silêncio, notou que aquele tipo de abordagem não funcionava com ele. Suspirou longamente sentindo o desanimo se anunciar, mas ela não o deixaria vencer. Se aquele homem era teimoso, ela iria mostrar que era muito mais!

-O tempo está passando. Nós não sabemos a hora que fizemos a loucura, se deixarmos passar as primeiras 24 horas não vamos mais conseguir uma anulação...

Sora notou que ele agarrou o volante com mais força ao escutar aquilo. Feliz por ter conseguido algum tipo de reação resolveu continuar.

-Não sei quanto a você, mas não tenho a menor vontade de me tornar uma divorciada com vinte anos!

Quando Leon finalmente desligou o rádio e tirou o cinto de segurança, ela soube que tinha vencido a batalha.

------

-Eu fico com essas três e você com essas duas.-Leon apontou os desenhos.

Os dois estavam de cabeça baixa olhando para um mapa aberto no capô do carro. Sora não foi rápida o bastante na tentativa de esconder o sorrisinho quando viu as duas capelas escolhidas para ela e acabou sendo agraciada com um olhar zangado e reprovador do homem ao seu lado.

-Que bom que tem alguém se divertindo aqui...-Ele comentou ácido.

-Desculpe, mas você está exagerando.-Ela não conseguiu conter algumas risadas quando falou.-Isso é algum tipo de trauma de infância?

Leon puxou o mapa com força, o dobrou e deu as costas para ela indo na direção da primeira capela, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder a pergunta petulante. Sora mordeu o lábio tentando não gargalhar da figura que se afastava imponente, agora que as coisas estavam chegando ao fim, pareciam tão mais engraçadas, não resistiu a tentação de uma última alfinetada.

-Não faz assim Leon! Eu sou sua esposa, você tem que conversar comigo!-Ela gritou em uma voz falsamente magoada.

As risadas de Sora perseguiram Leon até a entrada da capela.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Esse cptlo acabou saindo completamente diferente do que eu pretendia, ele ficou tão grande que tive de dividi-lo em dois. E essa parte acabou ficando pequena.

Como vocês devem ter notado, eles dois não caíram de amores um pelo outro, pelo menos não "à segunda vista". E já aviso que o amor vai demorar um pouco a bater na porta dos dois, mas prometo que as coisas vão melhorar.


	3. OH NÃO

**Título do Capítulo:** OH NÃO...

**Capítulo:**3/?

**Par:** Sora/Leon

**Classificação:**PG-13 (mas pode mudar de acordo com os cptlos)

**Gênero:**Universo (muito) Alternativo, Amizade, Comédia romântica.

**Resumo:**As coisas começam a fazer ainda menos sentido.

**Disclaimer:**Nada do que você reconhece me pertence.

* * *

**MARSELHA – FRANÇA**

Adele Oswald havia passado boa parte do dia vistoriando o vinhedo, estava perto da colheita e ela gostava de ter certeza que cada gota de vinho sairia perfeita. Passou pela cozinha e aproveitou para roubar um pedaço da torta de maça que a cozinheira tinha acabado de tirar do forno.

-Madame! Isso está quente, cuidado com a língua! Essa madame... É pior do que as crianças as vezes!

Coraline trabalhava para a família Oswald há tanto tempo que era considerada parte do clã. Havia criado madame Adele quando a mãe dessa adoecera e ajudara a criar os jovens Leon e Sophie. Quase explodia de orgulho quando eles a chamavam de grand-mère, por isso tratava a patroa como se fosse sua própria filha.

-É só um pedacinho!-Adele respondeu, colocando o pedaço fumegante de torta em um prato de sobremesa. –Agora largue isso aí e venha, vou pedir a Sophie para olhar os e-mails. Leon ficou de enviar notícias por esses dias.

Coraline passou a colher de pau para a outra cozinheira e seguiu a patroa até o escritório. Uma vez por semana elas se reuniam em volta do computador e liam e-mails que o jovem patrão mandava da América. O rapaz era razão de orgulho para todos da família, inclusive os empregados da casa e os trabalhadores da vinícola. Sophie logo se uniu a elas, era uma jovem alegre e cheia de vida. Não puxara a estatura da mãe e do irmão, mas tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos claros que faziam um conjunto perfeito com seu rosto angelical e um sorriso que podia aquecer até o mais frio dos corações.

-Todas as mães corujas estão no ninho?-perguntou sorrindo ao ligar o computador.

-Continue sendo engraçadinha e só sua mãe vai comer sobremesa hoje!-Coraline respondeu enquanto ocupava a cadeira ao lado da jovem.

-Grand-mère!-Sophie reclamou ofendida diante da ameaça de ficar sem sobremesa. Tratou logo de conectar a internet e abrir os e-mails.

Para surpresa de todas, Leon havia mandado três e-mails, todos com anexos e assuntos peculiares como: "Casamento", "Fotos do Casamento" e "Vídeo de Casamento". Sophie olhou para a mãe e para a avó.

-Quem casou?

-Oh Deus, que não seja ele, que não seja ele, que não seja ele!-Adele começou a repetir como se fosse um mantra, Coraline pousou as mãos em cima das dela e tentou tranqüiliza-la.

-Calma menina, eu tenho certeza que ele não faria isso.

-Abro?-Sophie perguntou movendo o cursor na direção do primeiro e-mail.

-Não!-Adele gritou e tentou impedir a filha.-E se ele tiver casado com aquela menina mimada?

-Mãe, eu tenho certeza que o Leon nunca se casaria com May Wong...-as três só faltaram grudar os rostos na tela do computador quando o primeiro e-mail abriu.

Leon não tinha muita paciência de escrever, a maioria de suas mensagens consistiam de comentários sobre as receitas que fazia, o calor insuportável de Las Vegas, reclamações sobre os turistas e terminavam afirmando que ele estava bem. As três tinham a impressão de que o que ele queria dizer era como não era valorizado no trabalho, o quanto se sentia sozinho e que era incapaz de fazer amigos. Por isso ficaram espantadas com as 75 linhas descrevendo em detalhes como tinha tido um dia miserável até o momento que encontrou o verdadeiro amor. Uma mulher tão maravilhosa que ele tinha pedido-a em casamento poucas horas depois, porque sentira que era a coisa certa a se fazer. E ele estava feliz em informa-las que ela havia aceitado e feito dele o homem mais feliz a pisar na face da terra.

Quando terminaram de ler Sophie estava boquiaberta e chocada com aquele lado romântico e impulsivo do irmão. Coraline estava feliz e emocionada porque o 'menino' que amava como a um neto tinha encontrado o amor. E Adele estava rindo de alívio e alegria porque o filho não tinha casado com _"a menina mimada" _, mas sim com seu verdadeiro amor, quem quer que ela fosse. Tirou o mouse da mão da filha e abriu o e-mail das fotos, soltou um gritinho de excitação ao ver o filho mais velho vestido em um macacão preto estilo Elvis, sentado no capô de um cadillac ao lado de uma jovem ruiva. Os dois sorriam e se olhavam de forma apaixonada.

-Oh! Ele casou na Little White Chapel! Elvis casou lá!

-Nós sabemos mamãe, a senhora fala isso desde... SEMPRE!

-Ela é tão bonita, vocês não acham? Nunca vi nosso menino tão feliz!-Coraline comentou, já enxugando as lágrimas de emoção.

-É mesmo...-Adele também se derreteu. Passaram a próxima meia hora rindo e comentando as fotos do casamento.

-Não sei não gente, mas acho que o Leon estava bêbado.-Sophie comentou enquanto abria o vídeo do casamento.

-Não fale bobagens menina, seu irmão não fica bêbado!-Adele repreendeu a filha.

-É, mas... Mãe... Ele nunca casaria vestido de Elvis!

* * *

Sora estava decididamente mais animada, tinha certeza que logo aquela confusão estaria terminada e ela poderia esquecer toda a vergonha que passara até ali. Mas o melhor era saber que não precisaria ver aquele homem nunca mais. Atravessou o estacionamento na direção do "Túnel do Amor", era um lugar impossível de se confundir. Uma construção estranha com cadillacs coloridos estacionados na frente e um grupo de Elvis e dançarinas acenando e mandando beijos para as pessoas que passavam por ali.

A garota se aproximou com cautela, estava começando a entender o trauma de Leon, aquilo era mesmo... Assustador. Não conseguia imaginar o tipo de pessoa que acharia uma boa idéia casar daquele jeito. Agradeceu mentalmente por não conhecer ninguém naquela cidade, seria terrível se algum conhecido a visse entrando ali. Um grito estridente interrompeu seu curso de pensamentos e antes que tivesse a oportunidade de procurar a origem do som, vários braços a envolveram em um apertado abraço em grupo.

Sora se sentiu sufocar no mar de braços, paetês, plumas e perfumes adocicados, aquilo era sem sombra de dúvidas um mau sinal.

-Sora! Gente é a Sora!-alguém gritou próximo a seu ouvido e logo mais braços se uniram ao abraço.

-O que você faz aqui queridinha?-perguntou uma das garotas.

-Cadê o maridão?-perguntou outra.

-Você não iam para São Francisco?-comentou um dos Elvis.

-Não. Leon disse que ia levar ela para a França.-outro Elvis corrigiu.

-Ah! É mesmo!-Todos disseram.

-O que?-foi a única coisa coerente que Sora conseguiu dizer.

O mal pressentimento havia se tornado uma vontade incontrolável de sair correndo gritando por socorro. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida de que aquele era o lugar certo, depois daquilo não sobrava mais nenhuma. E agora sabia qual era o tipo de pessoa que achava uma boa idéia casar daquele jeito. Gente bêbada! Leon iria morrer.

* * *

Assim que pôs os pés dentro da Little White Chapel, Leon soube que não podia ser aquele o lugar. Tinha certeza que nem sob efeito de todo o álcool do mundo, e mesmo se tivesse uma arma apontada para sua cabeça, pensaria em se casar em um lugar daqueles. Seguiu até o fim da fila de casais sorridentes e esperou pacientemente até sua vez, não estava nervoso, tinha certeza que aquele era o lugar errado. Assim que o casal na sua frente deixou o balcão, ele se aproximou confiante da resposta que receberia. A recepcionista sorriu animada ao vê-lo.

-Senhor Oswald, que surpresa! Não esperávamos vê-lo tão cedo. O senhor e sua esposa não iam viajar em lua de mel hoje?

Leon não teria ficado mais surpreso se ela tivesse lhe dado um soco. Aquilo era um pesadelo sem fim. Seria possível as coisas ficarem piores do que estavam?

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **

As coisas ficam muito piores.


End file.
